


Irresistible

by chasingthebooty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Wears Thigh Highs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and eren wears levi's shirts too, and there's some smut in here, eren also wears panties, eren's a cutie, it's just a bunch of fluff, levi really really loves eren, that's all that this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingthebooty/pseuds/chasingthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home from a yearlong trip to France with a plan to surprise Eren. What he doesn't know is that Eren will be the one who surprises <em>him</em> instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

                Levi remembers everything about Eren.

                He remembers Eren’s soft features, from the clear outline of Eren’s jaw up to his emerald-hued eyes, his cheeks plush and begging to be caressed by a finger or two, his eyes the sort of green that’s mesmerizing enough to get lost in. Levi’s gotten lost in Eren’s eyes plenty of times, more times than he can count, and when it’s not Eren’s eyes that he’s admiring, it’s everything else - the ravishing tan of his skin, his long legs, his plump thighs, the curve of his thin waist into his fuller hips, the gorgeous brown of his hair, and how his hair likes to fall over his forehead in such a way that Eren’s constantly using his fingers to brush the rebellious strands away.

                Levi’s found himself, more often than not, thinking about Eren. When he’s bored and has nothing else left to do, his thoughts wander over to the subject of Eren. It’s innocent thoughts, usually, like the memory of Eren’s laugh or the gentle way that he would twirl his fingers around in Levi’s hair early some mornings. It’s those innocent thoughts that make his heart melt, and he really wouldn’t mind if the rest of his life consisted purely of Eren and his cute antics.

                Sometimes, however, Levi can’t stop himself from imagining Eren in _other_ ways, too. They’re thoughts that usually occur late at night, just before he tries forcing his sleep-deprived self to bed and then realizing that there’s just no way he could will himself to rest, especially not with _these_ thoughts of Eren plaguing every corner of his mind. He almost regrets thinking of Eren like that, someone so beautiful and so pure in a position that would surely earn Levi a slap in the face from the boy in question, were he to ever find out about Levi's imagination. If he’s being honest, though, he really _wouldn’t_ mind having Eren close to him in the way that his dreams so often suggest, his fingers searching out every contour of Eren’s body, his lower body encompassed by the warmth that is the inside of Eren’s beautiful ass. Then, it’s the thought of the little mews that Levi could get out of Eren that makes him lose all reason, delving himself into the thought of pounding Eren until he’s little more than dripping wet thighs and a flurry of _“yes, Levi”_ ’s and _“more, Levi, please”_ ’s.

                He tries not to let those thoughts have too much power over him.

                Levi’s been away from Eren for a whole year, due to a trip to France that he’d taken as part of the French course he’s enrolled in at his college. He’s already in his third year of university schooling.

                While it pained him to have to be away from Eren for so long, Levi thinks that the nights of tossing and turning in his hotel bedroom in France were worth it, because he’d been able to purchase lots of little gifts for Eren to have once he’d return home. He tried to go for things that he knew Eren would like, although he’s pretty certain that Eren would be glad to receive _anything_ from Levi. Hell, Eren would be okay even if all Levi brought back with him was _himself_.

                Levi’s known Eren ever since they were _incredibly_ young. It’s been so long, in fact, that Levi only has fuzzy memories of the day that they met. What he knows for sure are just the things that Eren likes to remind him, like how they’d met before either of them were big enough to fill out their clothing - resulting in their shirts always falling off their shoulders and a clumsy Eren constantly tripping over himself - and how it only took a few months before Levi became protective over Eren. When Levi went into middle school - being three years older than Eren means that Levi had to go into middle school alone - he’d come and pick Eren up after his day at school and, effectively, ward off any bullies that might have their eyes on Eren. Levi’s always had a fairly scary appearance to himself, what with constantly narrowed eyes and, really, all that can make a face as unfriendly to look at as possible. But Levi doesn't mind having a frightening appearance. It has always aided in keeping Eren safe.

                Levi’s the opposite of Eren. Whereas Eren goes around smiling and laughing all the time with his fair skin and long legs, his small waist and his thin arms, Levi’s not quite the same. Levi so rarely smiles, frowning out of habit, and his skin’s pale, his legs short, and he’s far from being the same sort of thin that Eren is. Levi’s built with muscles, and while he’d never admit to it out loud, part of his reasoning for wanting to be strong is that he wants to be able to keep Eren out of harm’s way. And Eren, Eren’s always been clumsy, so hell if he doesn’t need someone like Levi to be by his side.

                That’s why, as Levi pulls the gifts that he’d bought for Eren from France out of his car, there’s a hint of worry that taints his heart. He’s been away from Eren for a year, and what might’ve happened to Eren in that past year? Levi might be a junior at his college, but Eren’s still in high school. He’s a senior. _So much_ could’ve happened to him, especially now that the year’s inching towards May. Levi feels regret for having missed most of Eren’s last year in high school, but it’s not like he could’ve helped it. It was either miss Eren’s senior year, or miss the opportunity to go to France for _free,_ and while Levi was dead set on staying with Eren, Eren forced Levi to go. Being Levi’s next door neighbor, Levi had been brushing his teeth one night when he’d heard his door slam open, and the next thing he knew, he was watching as Eren started packing Levi’s things up and begging him to _go to France, take lots of pictures,_ and _find out if any of the French stereotypes are true._

So Levi caved. He went to France. He took lots of pictures. And, if Eren asks, he’ll say that _all_ of the French stereotypes are true, not necessarily because they _are,_ but because he knows that _saying_ they are will earn Levi one of Eren’s melodious laughs.

                Levi finishes gathering up Eren’s gifts in a bag, shutting the car door behind him as he starts on the way up Eren’s driveway. Levi’s house is just beside his, though Levi’s too impatient. He wants to surprise Eren _first_ before he walks into his own house and starts unpacking. He needs to see if Eren’s changed at all, if his pretty face is still so beautiful, and honestly, after a year in France, Levi would rather his first sight of home be the gorgeous smile of Eren, and _not_ the overbearing atmosphere that comes with a conversation with the uncle who serves as his legal guardian. Levi’s waiting until he graduates college before moving out of his uncle’s house, but that’s mostly because he knows that, by then, as long as Eren isn’t too against the idea of it, Levi could easily find an apartment for both he and Eren to spend their days in. It'd be easier to convince the Eren who attends college to move in with him, rather than try to convince the Eren that's still in high school to leave his parents and be subjected to Netflix and chill with Levi every night.

                Levi lives with his uncle because his parents died of a car crash when he was incredibly young. He doesn't like to think about things like that too much, though. He's happier thinking of how he'll move out one day and, hopefully, be in a home with Eren.

                Levi doesn’t like the word _crush._ It sounds childish. But _hell_ if he doesn’t have a crush on Eren.

                He doesn’t know if Eren returns the feelings, but Levi would like to think that Eren’s just as willing as Levi is to live together, at least for a few years. One of the childhood memories that Levi remembers the clearest is the day that Eren admitted to him that he likes boys more than he likes girls.

                It’s not like it was anything grand. Levi was sitting with Eren on Eren’s front porch, Eren’s head resting on Levi’s shoulder. By then, Eren was only a few inches taller than Levi. Eren was in sixth grade, and Levi was starting high school as a freshman. He already had pretty strong feelings for Eren, and Eren sounded sleepy when he spoke, his voice hardly above a murmur as he whispered something to Levi about how _he’s confused, he doesn’t understand why he finds boys more attractive than girls, and does Levi feel the same way?_

Back then, Levi just told him that it was okay for Eren to like boys, and that, yeah, Levi felt the same way. That seemed to reassure Eren just enough for him to fall asleep on Levi’s shoulder, and it wasn’t until it was growing dark outside that Levi decided to pick Eren up and carry him inside the house.

                Ever since then, Levi’s feelings for Eren have only grown stronger and stronger, and he has no question in his mind whether he’d ever be willing to date Eren. In fact, he might even _marry_ Eren, that’s how strong his feelings are. He’s already planning on a future that involves Eren sleeping in the same apartment as him, what different is it to have Eren sleeping in the same _bed_ as him? They’ve slept together plenty of times before - without there being _explicit_ activities - so there can’t be any harm if they sleep together with rings on their fingers.

                Levi’s heart beats a little faster every time the thought of Eren accepting his hand in marriage flashes into Levi’s mind. He doesn’t even know _how_ he’d propose to Eren. There was a ring he bought for Eren when he was in France, but he’s still not sure if he truly wants to give it to Eren. It was expensive, it was the most expensive thing he’d bought while there, and he’d even had to call up his uncle and ask for some extra money to be able to afford it. All of Eren’s other gifts pale in comparison to the little diamond ring he’d bought him. He’d had to guess at the size of Eren’s finger for it, but he doesn’t think he was too far off with his estimate.

                He won’t know if he was right or wrong, though. The ring sits in his back pocket, separated from the other presents. Surely, Eren’s mind wouldn’t immediately assume that it’s a _proposal_ ring. Levi’s head likes to assume the worst, however, and he fears that Eren would reject him if he _does_ immediately assume that it’s a proposal ring.

                It really _is_ a proposal ring, no matter how much Levi likes to tell himself that it’s not. It has a diamond in the center, a gold band to wrap around the finger, and it had been bought after a particularly long night of missing Eren that carried over into the daylight, where Levi had a few flashes of what it might be like to carry Eren bridal style down an aisle. It’s those thoughts of Eren in white as he purchased it that make Levi’s ring a proposal ring, and even if he lies to Eren about what the meaning behind it is, he knows that there would always be a part of him that would search for the ring on Eren’s finger and wish he’d asked for Eren to wed him.

                If nothing else, at least the ring could ward off Eren’s potential suitors. All Levi’s life, he’s had to find a way to get rid of the people who wanted to be Eren’s lover - just as he'd had to ward off potential bullies - and if Eren wears Levi’s ring on his finger, most people will assume that he’s married and move on to someone else. Eren is, and has always been, Levi’s everything.

                Clinging onto that hope, Levi steps up to Eren’s front door. He shifts the bag of Eren’s gifts onto his left hand, using the other one to search through his pocket. Long ago, Eren’s mother, Carla, gave Levi the spare key to Eren’s house, just in case Eren lost his or forgot it at school or _whatever._ Levi thinks it was around the time that he was in eighth grade, the year before he’d entered high school and found out about Eren’s preference for males, that Levi was given the key to Eren’s house.

                Being three years older has always made Levi feel a little lonely. Eren’s his only true friend, besides a few other people who he only talks to as an outlet during the school day. Their schools go from kindergarten to fifth grade for elementary school, meaning that Levi was only able to spend a few years near Eren before leaving for middle school. Then, in middle school, it was sixth grade to eighth grade, so by the time that Eren would be starting school there, Levi would be leaving for high school.

                Their age difference isn’t drastic. It’s only three years. But it’s just enough to make Levi crave their hours together before and after the school days. It’s just enough to make him cherish their weekends together. It’s just enough that Levi came so close to choosing to stay with Eren rather than go to France, and if it weren’t for Eren’s persistence, Levi wouldn’t have ever left the country. He wouldn’t have ever bought Eren a bunch of little keychains and necklaces and a _fucking engagement ring._

                It’s totally not an engagement ring, though. Unless Eren says yes. Then maybe it’s an engagement ring.

                Levi finally finds the key to Eren’s house. He slips it into the doorknob, trying his hardest to unlock it and open the door as silently as is possible. He even goes so far as to take his shoes off before entering.

                He moves carefully through the house. He knows the layout as well as he knows his own house, and once he establishes that Eren’s not in the living room - or the kitchen or the bathrooms or anywhere downstairs - he tiptoes his way up the staircase leading to the second floor. The staircase is wooden, so Levi has to be extra careful not to make any noises. He wants to surprise Eren.

                Preferably, Levi will walk into Eren’s room, and Eren will be sitting at the desk that he has set up in the corner of the room. It’s Sunday, so maybe he’ll be working on last minute homework, sleepy and drifting off. Then, Levi will sneak up behind him, and shock him by poking his head out in front of him and saying some smartass comment that he thinks up on the spot, like _“you know, brat, isn’t it a little late to be doing your homework?”_ Then, Eren will squeal and hit Levi on the head, defending himself by saying that it’s actually only three in the afternoon, so he has perfectly good reason to not be done with his homework yet. Then they’ll go from there.

                Levi keeps that plan in mind as he finds Eren’s door at the end of the upstairs hallway. He prepares himself, noticing that the door’s already slightly cracked open. It’s just enough to let the light of Eren’s room leak out into the dark hallway, just enough for Levi to be able to use the illumination to guide his hands as he straightens out his shirt and pants. He slowly moves the door open, trying his hardest to stop it from creaking.

                Once the door’s open, he notices that there’s no reaction from Eren yet. Taking a deep breath, he moves inside the bedroom, his eyes taking only a second or two to adjust from the dark of the hallway into the light of the bedroom.

                The first thing that Levi sees upon entering Eren’s bedroom is the new laptop he has set up on his desk. It’s red, a really shiny surface, the laptop closed but surrounded by textbooks. He must've gotten the computer for his birthday back in March, or maybe even further back, he could've gotten it for Christmas. It wouldn't surprise Levi. Eren tends to get expensive gifts from his parents.

                But then, Levi’s eyes shift over to Eren’s bed, and he swears his heart stops beating.

                Across the surface of Eren’s bed, lying on top of the blankets, he sees long legs and curved hips set about, a body laid out against the width of his bed. Levi stands at an angle that provides him a full view of the sleeping figure, _Eren's_ sleeping figure, from the rich tan of his exposed legs to how Eren snuggles his nose into his covered arms. Eren’s letting out faint snores, his mouth partly opened.

                But none of that is what’s making Levi’s heart stop.

                It’s what Eren’s _wearing._

All Levi’s life, Eren’s worn fairly traditional clothing. Eren would dress in tight pants and band tees for bands that he doesn’t even listen to, and sometimes he’d borrow Levi’s jackets because he’s too lazy to go find his own and put it on. He’s never cared too much about what Eren would wear. He’s always cared more about Eren’s smile and Eren’s happiness.

                Right now, however, Levi feels like his nerves are trying to strangle him. Eren’s laid across his bed in what must be the most provocative - and simultaneously the most _innocent_ \- position that Levi’s ever seen Eren settle into, and to top it all off, he’s dressed in the most _erotic_ clothing that Levi’s ever seen him in.

                On Eren’s legs, he bears the sheer, blue-tinged fabric of thigh highs, the article of clothing stretching tightly over every inch of his perfect legs. They stop mid-thigh, where they are then pulled at by a hook and strap, attaching to his diaphanous _fucking panties_ across his hips. He wears a shirt above it, a slightly lighter blue to match the navy-hued underwear and thigh highs, and Levi’s heart starts beating again at a pace that could kill once he realizes that Eren’s somehow gotten his hands on one of Levi’s old soccer jerseys, and he’s _fucking wearing it while he sleeps in thigh high socks and underwear so sheer that they might as well not even be there._

Levi feels frozen to his spot by Eren’s doorway. Eren’s snoozing, his chest rising up and down with each little snore. His ankle twitches once, and it’s only when Eren shifts and rolls over onto his other side that Levi realizes that he’s been staring at him for a little too long.

                Levi steps over to Eren, keeping up his pace of slow and quiet walking. He tries his hardest to keep his eyes on the back of Eren’s head and _not_ Eren’s ass, exposed through the fabric of his panties, which hardly even shield Eren’s ass enough to be considered _covered._ Levi’s pretty sure that he sees more ass than underwear, but that would imply that he’s looking at Eren’s ass, and despite his dreams of fucking Eren’s ass until Eren can’t feel his legs, Levi has _some_ decency.

                He doesn’t really, though. Because he can feel his eyes being drawn back to the sight of Eren’s _perfectly_ round bottom, squeezed a lighter shade where the hem of the underwear sits. Then, there’s his upper body, too, however, dressed in Levi’s old soccer jersey, incredibly loose versus the tightness of his lingerie. Levi thinks it’s almost impressive that Eren’s wearing navy blue lingerie that so closely matches the blue of Levi’s jersey, but he’s _totally not_ staring at Eren’s body for long enough to notice that. Of course not.

                Levi, finally at the foot of Eren’s bed, leans forward. He sets a hand on Eren’s shoulder, trying to gently shake him awake. When Eren doesn’t respond, he puts his lips close to Eren’s ear, murmuring, “ _Eren?_ Eren, doll, wake up. I need you to- Eren?”

                Eren sighs. He rolls over, eyes opening for a nanosecond before shutting again. His arms reach over, and before Levi’s fully aware of what’s going on, Eren’s arms go around Levi’s neck and he’s pulled down to his level. Levi’s chin rests on Eren’s shoulder, Eren’s lips near _Levi’s_ ear now, the snoring continuing as Eren effectively hugs Levi in his sleepy haze.

                “Eren? Eren, doll?”

                _“Mm, Levi? Is that you?”_ Eren sounds tired, and Levi doubts that he’s even awake as he murmurs his words into Levi’s ear. The sound of his voice, however, heard for the first time in a year, sends shivers down Levi’s spine.

                Levi would’ve loved to have been able to at least call Eren once over his yearlong trip, but his data plan doesn’t support overseas calls or texts without having to pay a shit ton extra. So Levi basically had to go a year without the Internet or any real human interaction, besides the few times he was willing to call up his uncle for reasons like needing money to buy Eren a diamond ring.

                As for his nickname of calling Eren _“doll”,_ it’s a habit that he’d picked up around _his_ senior year of high school. Eren had been sitting in Levi’s lap while the two of them were watching a movie together, and in the movie, one of the main characters would call their lover _“doll”._ Eren said something about thinking it to be a cute nickname, and ever since, Levi’s taken to calling Eren by that nickname whenever appropriate. He would never dare to say it in front of Eren’s mother, for instance, but when alone, Eren nearly loses his real name in exchange for the nickname.

                Another _“Levi”_ escapes Eren’s throat, sounding more like a moan than anything else. The noise sends warmth straight down to the pit of Levi’s stomach, and as his fingers settle on Eren’s hips beneath him, he can’t help but wonder if he’s crossing any lines. Eren _is_ the one who decided to hug Levi, even if it was a decision made in his sleep, but maybe it’s too far for him to press his thumbs into Eren’s waist like so.

                But he doesn’t move. He _can’t_ move. He’s frozen again, his body responding to every touch of Eren against him, from where Eren’s arms lie against his shoulders, to where his hips press to Levi’s fingers, and just the fact that Eren’s dressed so seductively makes Levi wonder exactly what the hell he’s walked into.

                In all of their time together, Levi’s never been in a situation like _this._ He’s never seen Eren look so utterly _irresistible,_ and though he certainly wouldn’t mind taking Eren like this, there’s still an innocent side to his lust that just wants to stare at Eren and not necessarily taint his smooth, tanned thighs with dark kisses.

                Levi pulls back, just as far as he can in their position. Eren doesn’t seem unsettled by it, but then his eyes open again. They close, before opening for the last time, his eyes growing wide once they see and process that Levi’s above him. Eren’s eyes are, without a doubt, the most gorgeous eyes that Levi’s ever seen, a beautiful green with hints of blue that are enhanced by his navy-colored thigh highs and Levi’s old soccer jersey around his torso. Even with astonishment plaguing his features, Levi can't help but find Eren to be no less than absolutely stunning _._

                Levi’s only able to stare into Eren’s eyes, waiting for the reaction. Eren stares back, before moving both hands down to Levi’s shoulders and shoving him away roughly with a high-pitched yelp on Eren’s part. Eren scuttles away from Levi, kicking himself back higher up on the bed, giving him and Levi a few feet of distance between the two of them. Then, noticing how he’s dressed, Eren pulls on Levi’s jersey to try and cover himself before reaching over and picking up a pillow from the head of his bed and using _that_ as his shield.

                _“Levi?”_

Levi opens his mouth the answer, only to find that his throat’s too dry to form words. His jaw stays dropped, and the most that he can will himself to do is straighten himself out so that he’s standing up. Eren’s bag of gifts has been dropped to the floor.

                “Levi, what’re you- What’re you doing here?”

                Levi swallows. “Hoh?”

                “What’re you doing here? In my house, I mean.”

                “I- uh- I have a key.”

                “A key?”

                “To your house.” As if to further prove his point, Levi fumbles around for a bit before pulling out the key that he’d used to open Eren’s front door.

                Eren’s face is a bright red as he stares, first at the key, then at Levi’s face, then down at the pillow in his arms, and finally back at the key again. “Oh.”

                “Yeah.”

                “But- I thought you weren’t going to be back _here_ for another week.”

                “No, this is when I was supposed to be back.”

                “Oh.”

                “Uh-huh.”

                “Right.”

                Levi can barely breathe. There is, of course, the excitement that comes with seeing Eren again after a whole year away, plus the gentle harmony that is Eren’s voice as it hits Levi’s ears for the first time in so long, for the first time that _isn’t_ just a dream or memory of him. But then, there’s his clothing, and how he sits with his legs spread, the pillow covering his body and the areas that Levi would _like_ to be seeing right now, but his thighs and knees and arms and face still mostly unobstructed. It’s almost painful for Levi, in more ways than just in his balls, for him to see his beautiful Eren so _exposed_ for him after years of Levi seeing, at most, him without a shirt on.

                Levi wants to touch him. So badly. His fingers won’t sit still, they itch with a want to feel Eren’s gorgeous thighs and his wrists and his ankles and his stomach and his neck and his cheeks and his _everything,_ Levi wants _everything_ that Eren has to offer.

                Eren's irresistible.

                “So,” Levi says, forcing each syllable out, “Where are your parents?”

                “They won’t be back until Wednesday. They’re on a vacation for their anniversary.”

                “Oh? Oh. _Oh._ Okay. So you must be lonely.”

                “Not- Not re-”

                “Right. I knew you’d feel lonely. I’ll keep you company, then.”

                Levi awkwardly steps over the bag of dropped gifts, moving over to the side of the bed. He sits down, pulling himself close to Eren, so close that their legs brush over each other.

                “Um,” Eren mutters, “I guess I’ll go change, then-”

                “No, it’s fine.”

                “What?”

                “You’re okay.”

                “But- I’m-”

                “I _said,_ you’re okay.”

                Eren shuts up. Levi, in an effort to comfort him, wraps an arm over Eren’s shoulders and pulls him near. Eren’s head lies down, his hair ghosting over Levi’s neck and chin. Levi’s fingers rub up and down from Eren’s bicep up to his shoulder, and soon enough, he can feel Eren smiling against his shirt.

                “I missed you, Levi.”

                “When?”

                “Uh- When you were gone? For your yearlong trip to France?”

                “Oh yeah. I forgot about that.”

                “You-”

                “I missed you, too, Eren.”

                “I’ve started having dreams about you, Levi,” Eren murmurs. “Like, just now, I thought I was dreaming about you again. Still kind of feels like I am. It’s been so _long,_ Levi.”

                “I know, doll. I’ve had dreams about you, too.” Levi’s not about to mention that a good portion of those dreams involve fucking the living daylights out of Eren.

                “Really?”

                “Uh-huh. I’ve missed you a lot.”

                “Well, I’ve missed you more.”

                “I doubt it.”

                “Why?”

                “You have _no_ idea how much I’ve missed you. I thought about you every night before going to bed.”

                “Yeah? Well, Levi, I’ve thought about you every night _and_ day. You were on my mind the entire time you were gone.”

                “You’re lying.”

                “I’m not!”

                “I bought you a shit ton of gifts from France. I think I’m the winner here, doll.”

                “You are _not._ I wrote you letters for every day that you were away.”

                “Really?”

                “I- No, but in my _head_ , I did.”

                “That doesn’t count, _brat_.”

                “It _should._ ”

                “It _doesn’t._ ”

                Eren pulls away from Levi’s shoulder. Levi’s arm falls from Eren’s upper back, and it takes him by surprise when Eren pushes down on his chest and makes Levi’s head fall to the mattress.

                Eren crawls on top of Levi, the pillow from earlier being shoved away. He sits down on Levi’s stomach, hands pinning Levi to the bed. Their faces are mere inches apart, and Levi has to try his hardest not to focus purely on the feeling of Eren’s ass against his torso, so close to where the blood from his brain is rushing down to.

                “Is this your way of trying to prove that you missed me more, brat?”

                Eren smiles. His cheeks are a light pink, further bringing out the blue that likes to hide in his irises. “Maybe. If I can beat you at wrestling, obviously that would make me the ultimate winner, right?”

                “No.” Levi moves his hands to Eren’s waist, thumbs sliding under his thigh highs. “But I’ll wrestle you, if it makes you feel better. Just don’t be too upset when you lose.”

                Levi flips Eren over. Eren falls on his back, squirming to try to get away, but Levi grabs onto his wrists and holds him down. Eren wiggles underneath him, attempting to escape, but Levi’s hold is too strong for him. A strained whimper leaves Eren’s lips, and Levi moves his knee up to stop one of Eren’s thighs from moving.

                Eren, unable to do much about the situation anymore, pauses. Levi, uncertain of what to do now that Eren’s stopped struggling, _also_ pauses.

                He can’t breathe. He could hardly breathe, before, but now it’s even worse. Eren lies beneath him, eyes wet, his irises a blend of a seafoam green hue and an azure blue. Levi’s old soccer jersey, _much_ too large for Eren’s body, falls off of one of Eren’s shoulders. His cheeks are pink, his skin a golden caramel color, and _fuck,_ Eren lies with his back slightly arched off of the mattress and his legs spread, leaving Levi’s torso between his thighs. His knee slips off of Eren’s leg, but Eren doesn’t move.

                Levi’s heart pounds, and he can feel his palms growing sweaty, his grip on Eren’s wrists being forced to tighten in order to stay in place.

                Then, Eren kisses him.

                Eren has to stretch his neck out to reach Levi’s lips, so Levi inches forward until Eren’s head is flat against the mattress again. It starts off awkward on Levi's part before Levi comes to his senses and the kiss transitions into a slow, passionate kiss, their eyes closed and mouths moving gradually in a rhythm with one another. When the kiss breaks every so often for breaths, Levi’s panting is heavy, and it’s his lips using a mind of their own when they make Levi go back in to continue the make out. Eventually, Levi works up enough confidence to insert his tongue into the mix, licking Eren’s lips until he grants him access inside.

                Their tongues slide against each other, Levi dominating the kiss. He finds himself exploring every inch of Eren’s mouth, trying to get a taste for everything that Eren has to offer him. Eren tastes sweet, _so sweet,_ a million times better than what Levi could have ever merely _imagined_ him tasting like.

                Levi pulls away, his body reacting strongly to the pleasure of having Eren underneath him. He can feel himself sweating rather heavily already, and his cock throbs from where it sits inside his pants. Eren writhes a little, before stopping again, their eyes meeting.

                Eren’s breathing is heavy, just like Levi’s. His cheeks are more of a red hue now, and all of the feeling has traveled southward in Levi’s body. His dick twitches from where it presses against the inner half of Eren’s thigh now. Eren’s legs move up and around Levi’s waist, pulling Levi closer until his torso brushes over Eren’s stomach, Eren’s legs around Levi’s middle, Levi’s clothed length now rubbing against the more exposed skin of Eren’s lower half. Levi still has a hold on Eren’s wrists, and when Eren swallows roughly, Levi feels himself going lightheaded.

                “Eren, doll?”

                “Yeah, Levi?”

                “I- Uh-”

                “Huh?”

                “You look beautiful, Eren. So fucking beautiful.”

                “You- I-”

                Levi’s fingers tremble as they search out Eren’s thigh highs. He fumbles with the strap connecting the socks to the underwear, anxious even though Eren doesn’t fight him over it. After a few unsuccessful tries on Levi’s part, Eren’s hands - now not being pinned down by Levi - move down and undo the straps _for_ Levi. Levi takes a deep breath, and once Eren’s lying back again, he hooks his thumbs over the top of Eren’s panties and moves them down to his knees, making Eren have to move his legs back together in order to strip him of the lingerie. Once Eren’s free of them, however, his legs wrap themselves right back around Levi’s waist and pull him close.

                Levi’s never lied about Eren being beautiful. Being removed of his panties - which are now discarded onto the floor - only makes him that much more attractive. Eren's utterly irresistible.

                Eren is, and has always been, Levi's everything.

                “How did you get my old soccer jersey, doll?” Levi asks, his voice husky. He lowers himself down to Eren’s stomach, lifting up the jersey and pressing kisses on Eren’s belly.

                “Stole it.” Eren sounds breathless.

                “You stole it?”

                “Mhm.”

                “How?”

                “After- After you left, for France, I found a- a notebook of yours in my room, so I took it over to your house. Your uncle told me to put it in your room. And- uh- while I was in there, I saw that you’d left your closet door open, and I wasn’t expecting that, ‘cause your room is always so perfect and neat, right? So maybe I kind of looked inside. And your- your jersey looked so, _so_ comfortable, Levi, I couldn’t stop myself.”

                “How long have you been wearing it like this?”

                “‘ _Like this’?_ ”

                “Yeah. In cute leggings and all that.”

                “Erm- A few months, now? I didn’t do anything with your jersey at first besides sleep with it, but then I bought the- the underwear, because _it_ looked comfy, too, and so whenever my parents would leave, I’d dress up like this, yeah?”

                “You’re so _beautiful._ ” Levi shoves the jersey up higher until it’s at Eren’s chest, and he presses kisses to his skin and licks whenever his mouth happens to land on one of Eren’s nipples. “How long has it been?”

                “Wha-?”

                “How long has it been since I last played soccer? Tenth grade? And my jersey’s _still_ too big on you. So beautiful, Eren. You’re so beautiful.”

                Levi leaves Eren’s chest, choosing to kiss on his neck now. His thumbs dig into Eren’s hips, and he takes pleasure in how Eren’s legs tighten around his waist with each touch.

                “It’s been too long since I last saw you. I’ve missed you, so, so much.” Levi finds Eren’s ear and starts nibbling on a spot just behind it, encouraged by the gasp Eren utters. “Have you always been this cute? I think you have.”

                Eren’s a mess. He doesn't seem to be able to do much more than moan under Levi, and he claws at Levi’s forearms as Levi leaves little bites on Eren’s throat.

                “Why’d you dress like this today, Eren?”

                “Like what?”

                “You know. In your panties and everything.”

                “It- It’s just- It’s comfortable, yeah?”

                “No other reason?”

                Levi pulls away from Eren’s throat. He pecks Eren’s cheek with a kiss, sitting up now. He slides his hands under the backs of Eren’s thighs, lifting his legs up and positioning them just a bit higher so that they're about level with Levi's stomach. Eren’s hands snake up from Levi’s forearms to his neck, scratching gently at his flesh.

                “I think,” Levi murmurs, his eyes clouding over with lust as he stares down at the perfection before him, “You _did_ know that I’d be coming home today. And you knew I’d love to see your pretty little ass in tights like this.”

                Eren responds with a choked whimper.

                “Where’s your lube, doll? I know you have some, since you _were_ expecting me, weren’t you?”

                “T-Top drawer.” Eren points over towards the corner of the room, where the desk with his laptop sits. Levi scrambles up, rushing to find what he needs, and finding the lube exactly where Eren said it would be. Once he has it, he moves back over to Eren, placing himself right between his legs again.

                “I’ve always thought you were beautiful, Eren.” Levi pops open the cap to the bottle of lube, pouring more of the substance on his hands than is really necessary. Tossing the container off to the floor, he coats his fingers. He watches Eren’s face expectantly. “Ever since we were little, you’ve always been beautiful.”

                “Levi?”

                “Yeah?”

                “I love you.”

                Levi leans forward, his heart trying to strangle him as he pecks Eren’s lips with a kiss. “I love you, too, my doll.”

                Levi inserts the first finger in Eren. Eren throws his head back with what sounds just as soft as a mew, gasping when Levi starts to stretch him open. Eren’s tight, so Levi moves slowly, wanting this experience to be as pleasurable as possible for his Eren.

                He’s even tighter around Levi’s fingers when the second one goes in him. It’s hard for Levi to resist taking him right now, but he wants to make Eren _happy._ So, he holds back, choosing instead to scissor his fingers in Eren gently, needing Eren to be as loose as Levi can get him before they go any further.

                “You’re okay, Eren?” Levi whispers. “This is fine?”

                “Yeah- Yeah, Levi, I _love_ it.”

                Levi nods. He takes a few more seconds of stretching Eren before finally putting a third finger in him. This time, he pumps himself in and out, shoving his hand up Eren until only his knuckles remain free and then removing himself fully.

                Eren’s back arches further off the mattress until his stomach connects with Levi’s, his skin tickling Levi and their sweat colliding. Eren’s stomach is slimmer than Levi’s is, purely because Levi has more _abs_ than Eren does, which could be a reason why Levi’s old soccer jersey is _gigantic_ on Eren’s upper body.

                It’s hard for Levi to focus on everything all at once, as his eyes feel drawn to watching Eren’s face as it contorts with the pleasure coursing through him, but all the same, he wants to search out every bit of Eren’s body, finding each and every flaw and loving them more than he’s ever loved anything else before. From his damp hair to the light freckles that kiss his golden-tinted shoulders, Levi loves it _all._

                “Levi,” Eren gasps, “Levi, I love you.”

                “I-” Levi removes his fingers from inside Eren, “I- I love you, too, Eren.”

                Levi sits back. He quickly undoes the front of his pants. He pulls them, along with his boxers, down to his thighs, and in just a few quick movements, he tears his shirt from his body, too, dropping the top down to the floor where Eren’s panties and the bottle of lube lie. Next, his hands go to either side of Eren’s abdomen, keeping him in place as he lines himself up with Eren’s entrance. Just to make sure that Eren will feel as good as possible, he uses some of the leftover lube on his fingers to slick his dick up.

                Levi eyes Eren’s face. He’s blushing, his eyes wet and his lips bright from being chewed on. The love bites on his throat are starting to turn purple. “Ready, doll?”

                “Uh-huh. Fuck- Fuck me, Levi.”

                Levi doesn’t need to be told twice. He gradually fits himself inside Eren, who clenches around Levi’s length as more goes inside him until, finally, Eren’s met his limit and Levi has little more to give him. He waits for Eren to adjust to what’s been put up his ass.

                As he waits, he notices that the air smells heavily of flowers, a smell that could only come from his beautiful Eren beneath him. Before, he’s only ever been able to notice how Eren smells if he got really close to him and, perhaps, right now, he _is_ really close to him. So close to him, his heart hurts, and his cock throbs from inside Eren.

                “Levi,” Eren finally gasps, his eyes squeezing shut, “M-Move, please. Move, Levi, _move-_ ”

                Levi pulls his hips back, leaving only the head in Eren before thrusting forward. His actions are slow, picking up his pace gingerly. It isn’t until Eren nudges Levi’s back with his foot, slurring out a, _“faster, Levi, move faster”,_ that Levi starts fucking into Eren at a pace that starts to satisfy _both_ of their needs to get off.

                Levi pounds his cock in and out of Eren’s body, using Eren’s whimpers and moans as his encouragement to move even _quicker,_ until Levi’s hips are in constant motion and his spine tingles with the warmth of having Eren wrapped around his dick. Eren leaks with precum, his stomach growing stickier with each fuck from Levi. The bed creaks under them, the sound of Levi’s skin hitting Eren’s playing on repeat over and over in the room.

                Soon, there’s the extra melody of Eren’s head as it bangs against the headboard of his bed. Levi takes his hips and drags him a bit further down on the bed, but it proves to be useless, because they somehow end up back at the headboard.

                Eren takes to Levi’s back, clawing at his skin so harshly that his entire back starts to sting. He doesn’t let it deter him, however, choosing instead to let it back out on Eren, picking up the pace until he’s ramming into him animalistically. Levi grunts with each fuck, his mind focusing itself on providing Eren with sweet pleasure and himself with release.

                Eren’s eyes are still glassy, his mouth left open to fill the room with his cries. His legs tighten around Levi’s waist, fingers scratching at him, back arching, Levi’s jersey pulled up over his pert nipples, his body flushed and sweaty and coated with the precum leaking out of both their cocks. Levi moves one of his hands down to Eren’s dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts, wanting Eren to feel every bit of happiness that can be had from their moment here together.

                The flowery scent of Eren becomes overpowered by the smell of pure _sex,_ but Levi’s not even too sure that he minds.

                _“Levi,”_ Eren moans, “Levi, please- please, I feel- I’m g-gonna cum, Levi-”

                _“Fucking hell.”_ Levi keeps fucking Eren, his body hot, sweat from his forehead falling down onto Eren’s stomach. He swallows roughly, his movements becoming more sporadic as he finally finds Eren’s prostate, earning loud moans and whimpers from Eren. His voice outdoes the volume of the bed and Levi’s grunts, of Levi’s balls hitting Eren’s ass, of the faint sound of Eren’s nails raking down Levi’s back. “Eren- Eren, you look so pretty for me right now, yeah?”

                Eren’s eyes widen a bit, meeting Levi’s. A tear falls out, and Levi reaches over, halting his movements for just long enough to wipe it away.

                “Feels that good, Eren? You like being fucked this way?”

                Eren bites down on his lower lip, a smile forming on his face. He lets out a brief giggle, throwing his head back and nudging Levi’s back with his foot again.

                Levi slows his movements down to a more gentle pace, reverting back to how he’d thrusted when he first entered Eren. He fills Eren up to his limit before taking himself back out to just the tip, repeating the process over and over, whispering sweet words of his love and admiration for Eren. He wants Eren to feel _special._ He wants him to know that this is more than just a quick way to get off, that this is Levi _loving_ Eren, and this is the result of _year after year_ of wanting Eren to be his. It’s the result of months of writhing in bed and wishing to be next to Eren, and it’s the result of their life together thus far.

                Levi’s known Eren ever since they were incredibly little. Levi’s been with him, through every fight that Eren’s ever gotten into, through every tear that Eren’s ever shed, through every minor want and need that’s crossed through his mind. He’s watched him grow into a person so beautiful, and Levi himself has grown a fondness for Eren, a _protectiveness_ over Eren that keeps his mind always wondering about _Eren, if Eren’s okay, is Eren smiling right now? Of course he is. He’s always smiling. And if he isn’t, then whoever made Eren frown will get their ass handed to themselves._

The hand wrapped around Eren’s cock becomes coated in white, his fingers dripping with Eren’s cum. In a spur of the moment decision, he moves his hand up to Eren’s mouth, letting Eren lick away his own fluids, sucking on Levi’s fingers until all that’s left on him is Eren’s spit. Eren’s chin is coated with fallen cum, and as Levi finally hits his climax while inside Eren, he leans forward and kisses Eren’s chin clean.

                Levi relaxes on top of Eren, his chest falling over Eren’s. His hands move to Eren’s waist, giving him a hug as he lies on his body. Their breaths come out quickly and heavily, still trying to calm down from the high of their orgasms.

                _“Levi?”_ Eren’s voice is hardly above a whisper, and if Levi were more than a foot away, he doubts that he’d be able to hear it.

                “Yes, doll?”

                “I- I- I, uh, _oh my god, Levi_ , did we just-”

                “We did. We did, Eren.”

                Eren takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to process the knowledge. It's a moment later when he opens them back up, his hands leaving Levi's back and finding his biceps. It stings, and Levi has no doubt that Eren has scratched his skin raw.

                "I love you, Levi."

                "I love you, too, Eren."

                Levi lies his head down next to Eren’s. He feels Eren’s hand leave his bicep, favoring the idea of petting Levi’s hair back instead. Levi lets him, too, liking how gently Eren caresses each lock before pulling it away from Levi’s damp forehead.

                “When did you start liking me, Levi?”

                “Liking you? I’ve always liked you, Eren.”

                “ _Loving_ me.”

                Levi has to think about it. The feeling of Eren’s fingers in his hair is so sweet, Levi just wants to close his eyes and get lost in his touch. “Maybe- Maybe, ah- I don’t even know, Eren. I’ve loved you forever. You’ve always been so _beautiful,_ in every way, how could I _not_ love you?”

                Levi squeezes Eren’s hips. Eren kisses the top of his ear, murmuring back a, “I think I’ve always loved you, too, Levi. My mom likes to tease me about it whenever you’re not around.”

                “I take it you got a hell of a lot of teasing this past year, then?”

                “Oh, you _know_ it. Sometimes she’d walk into my room and pretend like your absence is affecting _her_ the worst. She would, like, bring my laundry into my room and act like she’s crying into my shirts, and she’d say your name between sobs.”

                “You think she likes me?”

                “I would hope so. She’s let us be friends all our lives, hasn’t she?”

                Levi can’t argue that. He exerts all of his energy into standing up, his hands finding the hem of his pants and boxers and pulling them back up over his hips. He doesn’t bother to button them or zip them up yet, a little too preoccupied with finding his way into the bathroom attached to Eren’s bedroom and collecting a towel up to clean Eren and himself off. Once he's back to the bed, one hand holding onto his newly obtained towel, he slides onto the mattress next to him, getting into the position he held before he and Eren became more intimate with each other. He wraps one arm around Eren's upper back, and Eren leans his head on Levi's shoulder, his hair tickling Levi's chin.

                Levi idly uses the towel in his free hand, switching from wiping off his chest to cleaning off Eren's legs and stomach. Eren's legs are _dripping_ with the load that Levi left inside him, his divinely tanned thighs turned white from the cum.

                Levi, once he’s mostly finished and Eren’s mostly tan again, disregards any inclination he might have towards cleanliness by dropping the towel down onto the floor where Eren’s lingerie and the bottle of lube from earlier lie. He knows it won’t be too long before he’s stooping forward to collect the discarded things back up, but for now, Levi _really_ just wants to be close to Eren.

                “Levi?” Eren murmurs.

                “Yes, doll?” Levi’s lips dust the tips of Eren’s hair, the strands hitting Levi’s skin in a way that Levi, honestly, wouldn’t trade for the world.

                “I love you. So much.”

                “I love you, too, Eren.”

                Eren moves his head back, burying his nose against Levi’s collar. He hugs Levi, his arms going around Levi’s abs and lower back, nearly mimicking the way his legs had held Levi tightly just the moment before.

                “How’s it been lately, Eren? While I was in France, how’s your _senior year of high school_ been?”

                “It’s-” Eren sucks in a deep breath, and Levi feels Eren’s eyelashes flutter against his neck, “It’s been okay. Could’ve been better.”

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Nothing’s wrong.”

                “Don’t bullshit me. If someone- if _anyone’s_ been hurting you, I will personally rip their anus off and force them to eat their own ass out.”

                Eren kisses Levi’s neck, and Levi squeezes his shoulder. “I love you.”

                “I love you, too, but that doesn’t tell me why your year hasn’t been good.”

                “It’s been _good,_ it just could be _better._ ”

                “Why?”

                “It’s- I’m not used to you being away _all day_ and _every day,_ and, you know, I’ve missed you. A lot. Yeah?”

                “I promise I won’t leave again. Not without you, at least.”

                _“I love you.”_

“You’re so fucking _sappy._ Have you always been this much of a _brat?”_

“I _have,_ actually. You’ve only been gone for a year, and you’ve already forgotten everything about me," Eren accuses, his voice whiny with feigned offense.

                “Not _everything._ I never forgot about how sweet your ass is.” Levi’s hand falls from Eren’s shoulder, down to Eren’s hip, where he gives his bum a firm squeeze. Eren giggles in response, his head falling on Levi’s lap.

                Levi starts petting Eren’s hair. Eren’s eyes shut, but they shoot back open once Levi voices one of the main reasons he even came over to Eren’s house before his own in the first place.

                “I bought you some gifts from France.”

                Eren sits up, crossing his legs and clapping his hands together. His eyes are lit with excitement, his cheeks flushed a bright pink as he says, “You’re lying.”

                “Am not.”

                “Yes, you are. You _have_ to be.”

                “I told you _earlier_ that I got you gifts. I’m not lying, brat.”

                “Prove it.”

                Levi smirks. “Like how I just proved to you that I win when we wrestle?”

                “I think that _I_ won that.”

                “How do you figure?”

                “I’m the one who kissed you, wasn’t I?”

                “So?”

                “I ended up getting what I wanted.”

                “You _wanted_ to kiss me? Or you wanted me to fuck you?”

                “Can I see the gifts now?”

                Levi, furrowing his eyebrows briefly, disregards Eren’s subject change and gives Eren a quick peck on the lips. He then stands up from the bed, and it only takes a few seconds - despite the air burning the scratches on Levi’s arms and back - for Levi to gather the bag of gifts that he’d dropped at the foot of Eren’s bed. With the items in hand, he crawls back next to Eren on the mattress.

                He tries to ignore how heavy the diamond ring he’d bought for Eren feels in his pocket.

                Levi lies back, his head on one of Eren’s pillows and his eyes on the ceiling as he listens to Eren tear into the bag, fingers roaming over the presents.

                His happy gasps as he pulls out thing after thing and examines each gift carefully - _“Levi, you even bought me chocolates?"_ \- combined with the rich scent of _Eren,_ the overbearing aroma of flowers that hits Levi’s nose as he lies on Eren’s mattress in Eren’s room with Eren right next to him, Levi thinks he could die here and he wouldn’t regret it a single bit. Except maybe he'd regret the fact that he’d miss what he hopes will, from here on out, become a lifetime of living with Eren and his antics.

                “Levi, how were you able to _afford_ all of- _oh,_ Levi, I think you’d look good in this!”

                “Good in what?”

                “This- This- This, uh, this _neck thingy._ ”

                Levi turns his head, taking notice of the thin white length of fabric that Eren’s picked up. Sighing, he moves his gaze back up to the ceiling and says, “That’s called a _cravat,_ doll.”

                “Oh.”

Levi shifts, propping himself up on his elbow before sitting upright. He’s given up on even _trying_ to lessen the sting of the scratches that Eren inflicted on his upper body, choosing instead to embrace the pain. In a way, he almost feels _proud_ of the marks that likely trace over every inch of his arms and back, and there’s a bubble of anticipation that rises in him when he thinks of how he’ll move to take a shower - hopefully soon, given that the skin not stinging feels uncomfortably _sticky and sweaty_ \- and he’ll be able to admire, in the bathroom mirror, the red lines coating his flesh thanks to Eren.

                Before Levi has a chance to say anything, Eren drops the bag of gifts by the head of the bed, his eyes finding Levi’s. Levi can’t remember a time that Eren’s looked anything less than _perfect,_ and even now, with pink cheeks and wet eyes, Eren is everything that Levi’s ever wanted.

                Eren is, by every sense of the word, _irresistible._

                Eren moves himself forward, closing the distance between himself and Levi. His arms wrap around Levi’s neck, head burying itself into Levi’s shoulder, his legs around Levi’s waist, thighs resting above Levi’s. He sits on him, and Levi’s fingers wander up Eren’s hips until they’re pushing up the fabric of the jersey that Eren’s wearing, just high enough for Levi to be able to kiss Eren’s lower back and stomach with his fingertips.

                Eren’s voice is muffled as he murmurs, against Levi’s shoulder, “I love the gifts.”

                “Thought you might.”

                The two of them stay like that, Eren’s limbs wrapped around Levi’s waist and neck while Levi grazes over every bit of Eren’s skin that his fingers can get to. He feels over Eren, from the tops of his legs that poke out over his thigh highs, up to his bare ass and then across his lower back and then skimming Eren’s shoulder blades, before finally running over the expanse of Eren’s chest and stomach and hips. It’s only once Eren shifts his head and rubs his nose against Levi’s cheek that Levi decides it’s time to move forward.

                It might be stupid, but Levi’s known Eren for so _long._ Levi’s _loved_ Eren for what feels like it’s been _just_ as long. And maybe he _should_ wait, because, despite this blissful time with Eren, there _is_ still the potential that things wouldn’t work out for them as lovers.

                But Levi’s hopeful. He’s hopeful, and he’s in _love._

“I actually have one more gift left for you, doll.”

                Eren scoots back to look at Levi. “What is it?”

                “Close your eyes.”

                Eren does as he’s told. His arms fall away from Levi’s shoulders down into his lap, and Levi uses that freedom to push his hips up and take Eren’s final gift away from where it’s been sitting, weighing _at least_ a million pounds in Levi’s back pocket.

                Levi uses his free hand to steal one of Eren’s wrists away from where it sits by his lap. He fumbles with Eren’s fingers for a moment before getting a proper hold on the one finger that he needs, and Eren’s eyes open when Levi manages to slip the French engagement ring on him.

                “Levi?” Eren’s voice is low, and his eyes are wet again. He’s so many different colors, from the red hue of his cheeks to the tan of his chin, fading into the purple marks against his neck. Levi desperately wishes that there was a way for him to keep this image of Eren stored away in his memory forever without having to ruin the moment by pulling a camera out.

                “This might just be the _sappiest_ thing that I’ve ever done for a _brat,_ but, Eren?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Will you marry me?”

                Eren’s crying. He’s crying, and it’s all because of Levi.

                Eren does little more than show Levi a small grin, giving him a nod while the tears flood out of his eyes. Levi curls his arms around Eren’s waist, and the smile on Eren’s face grows wider. It’s a smile that reaches his eyes, a smile that wills the green and hints of blue in Eren’s irises to work together to create the most beautiful blend that Levi’s ever seen.

                Eren presses his forehead against Levi’s, close enough for Levi to be able to kiss away some of the tears that fall from Eren’s eyes.

                Levi thinks that he’s made the right choice in proposing to Eren now. Everything about Eren is so _perfect,_ Levi would be fucking stupid to not try to make Eren his forever. There isn’t a shred of rue in Levi, because all he can think of is how beautiful Eren will look waking up next to him every single day, and how beautiful Eren’s hand will look with a wedding ring on it in addition to the engagement ring, and just _Eren_ and his flowery aroma altogether and how beautiful _every little thing_ about him is. The moment is only made sweeter by Eren’s lithe body so close to Levi’s more athletic figure, and suddenly the word _crush_ that Levi loathed so much becomes synonymous with _love,_ and hell if Levi doesn’t love Eren. Eren is, and has always been, Levi's everything.

                “Levi?”

                “Yes, doll?”

                “I’ll marry you.”

                “Thought you might.”

                                                                                                             ~|~

                “You know, Eren, you look really nice in black.”

                “You think so? I tried to pick out a color that _you_ would really like this time.”

                “Did good, doll. Though honestly, I think you’d look cute in any color.”

                Eren laughs, and Levi can’t help but smile back. Eren’s too beautiful, he’s too _perfect._ Levi has no clue what he’s ever done to deserve a lover like Eren.

                Levi lies in Eren’s bed, his back to the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of himself. Eren sits next to him, wrapped up in a blanket, and underneath, his divine legs dressed in black, lace thigh highs and one of Levi’s dress shirts on his torso. Admittedly, Eren’s clothing probably needs to be stripped from his body and washed, as they’re tainted white with the result of his and Levi’s second time making love in their few weeks of engagement. The reason for them taking so long to have sex for the second time would be because the few days after Levi returned from France were filled with Eren excitedly gushing over the small details of how their wedding should go, and once Eren’s parents returned home, the two of them had to wait until Eren’s parents would be gone again. It’s taken weeks for them to decide to go on another little vacation, and Levi’s not about to try to fuck Eren in his _own_ house because his uncle doesn’t exactly know what privacy is. And Eren’s particularly loud in bed, so there’s just no hiding what they’d be doing without going to unconventional methods of quieting Levi's lover.

                On the bright side, waiting so long allowed Eren the opportunity to go out and buy some new lingerie. _Black_ lingerie. Black, to go with the dress shirt that Eren somehow managed to steal out of Levi’s closet without him noticing, a dress shirt that falls over his hips and shoulders several sizes too large.

                Levi loves it. He loves the thigh high socks, and how Eren likes to dress up in Levi’s shirts, and how he wears his engagement ring all the time, and how he greets Levi with his biggest smiles, and just _Eren_ in general. Levi loves _Eren._

Levi holds out his hand. Knowing what to do, Eren slides his own hand out from under his blanket, setting it on top of Levi’s. Levi moves their hands to his lap, and he absentmindedly twists Eren’s engagement ring around on his finger, admiring the way that Eren’s skin looks and how it feels and how the ring matches Eren so nicely.

                Eren’s so beautiful. Even when he’s not in his thigh highs, he’s beautiful. When he wears sweaters that are too big on him, or when he wears band tees, and, hell, when he’s completely _undressed_ and in the shower with Levi, Eren’s the most beautiful thing that Levi’s ever laid his eyes on.

                “I talked to your mom last night,” Levi says after a moment of moving the ring around on Eren’s finger.

                “Yeah?”

                “After I stayed for dinner. I asked her if I could marry you.”

                Eren had been insisting, for the past while, that Levi stay with him one evening and eat at a table with his parents. The only reason for Levi not having agreed to it earlier would be that he knew what would have to happen if he stayed for dinner with Eren and Eren’s parents, and Levi’s just not that confident about certain things. He knows that Eren’s parents – especially Eren’s mother, Carla – love Levi, but there was a hint of doubt that plagued his mind every time the thought of what he’d have to do after their dinner together surfaced in his mind.

                Levi had eaten dinner with Eren’s family before. But never like _that._ Never like that, knowing that Eren was subtly showing off his engagement ring, a ring that, as far as Levi knew, Eren’s parents didn’t know of the origins. And Levi would have to be the one to _tell_ them of the origins.

                Which, he did. Once dinner was over, Levi offered to stay after with Carla and help clean up. Eren left the room with his father, and it was silent for a few minutes before Levi finally worked up the courage to ask Carla if it would be okay for him to marry her son.

                “What did she say?” Eren asks.

                “She told me that she’s been waiting for the day that I’d ask you to marry me.”

                Eren buries his face in his hands, obviously turning red under where he’s hiding. “She’s so _embarrassing.”_

“What? I thought it was nice.”

                “Nice? She’s embarrassing.”

                “At least I get to marry you, though, right?”

                “I- Well, I guess, but-“

                Levi brings Eren’s hand up to his lips and gives him a kiss on his ring. “You’re perfect to me, doll.”

                “You’re perfect to me, too.”

                “But you’re more perfect.”

                “Nuh-uh.”

                “Uh- _huh._ ”

                “You’re just saying that.”

                “Am not.”

                “Prove it.”

                It takes no effort for Levi to lunge himself forward and pin Eren down to the mattress. Eren struggles a bit beneath him, but to no avail.

                “You know, Eren,” Levi murmurs, his mouth finding a spot under Eren’s ear that hasn’t been touched by Levi’s teeth yet, “You can’t just say shit like that to me. It’s provoking. Now I have to fuck you.”

                “All I said was for you to prove it. Not to fuck me.”

                “Yes, but how else am I supposed to prove how beautiful you are?”

                “I can think of a _lot_ of ways.”

                “None of which satisfy my dick like fucking you does. You’re so pretty, Eren.”

                “I’m going to stop wearing this shit for you if you don’t shut up.”

                “This _shit?_ You mean those leggings? You wear that for _me?_ ”

                “I never said that.”

                “You just did.”

                “Prove it.”

                Levi can’t wait. He can’t wait to marry Eren and have him be officially his, for now and for forever. He can’t wait for the years to come of walking through the door and finding Eren waiting for him in thigh highs, a different color each time, and one of Levi’s shirts engulfing his upper body. He can’t wait for the years to come of Eren teasing him and kissing him and laughing for him, and the years to come of Eren’s hugs and Eren’s moaning and Eren’s touching. Maybe one day he’ll be able to work up enough money and take Eren to France, and there he’ll show Eren the place he bought the engagement ring from. By then, he thinks that he and Eren will be happily married, and maybe they’ll even have _kids._ Eren’s always talked about how much he loves children and how much he would love raising some of his own.

                Eren can’t wait either, if the constant suggestions of how they should go about their marriage are any indication.

                It’s perfect. _Eren’s_ perfect. Their life _together_ is going to be perfect.

                “Levi?”

                “Yes, doll?”

                “I want you to wear your _neck thingy_ next time you fuck me.”

                “What- Brat, you like the _cravat_ that much?”

                “I _do,_ actually. You’d look so handsome in it, why haven’t you worn it yet?”

                “It was a gift for _you._ ”

                “You really think I’d wear something like that?”

                Levi puts a scowl on his face, despite the muscles inside his cheeks screaming for him to do anything but. Eren flushes, wiggling to try to escape the hold that Levi has on him and ultimately failing.

                “You’re beautiful, Eren. I think you’d look good in _anything._ ”

                “Just- Just, _damn it,_ Levi, you’re making me _blush,_ just shut up and fuck me now, yeah?”

                “So beautiful, doll. So beautiful.”

                “I love you, Levi.”

                “I love you, too, Eren.”

                Eren’s perfect. He’s everything that Levi’s ever wanted and has ever even _thought_ of wanting.

                Eren makes Levi happy. And by the looks of things, Levi makes _Eren_ happy, in return. Eren is, and has always been, Levi’s everything.

                Eren is, to put it as simply as possible, _irresistible._

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically just a ton of fluff to make up for the sad fic i posted not too long ago :') comment, please??


End file.
